Identity verification has numerous applications, including granting login access to computer systems, granting physical access to buildings and rooms, interfacing with banks, etc. Various approaches for verifying identity are known and commonly used, including the use of passwords, the use biometrics such as fingerprint and retinal imagery, etc.
Biometrics are particularly useful in many applications in light of the fact that an individual does not need to remember a password or the like. Instead, unique physical, behavioral, physiological and or cognitive traits and characteristics can be utilized to identify and verify an individual. For example, every person has unique fingerprints that can be used to verify an identity with a high degree of certainty.
One of the drawbacks of biometrics however is that once a biometric image or template of an individual is compromised, an imposter may be able to impersonate the individual. For instance, biometric data for an individual may be encoded in a binary sequence, i.e., template. If the binary sequence was obtained by a third party, the third party could potentially utilize the binary sequence to, e.g., gain access to a computer system. Once compromised, the only way to ensure security for the individual would be to change the encoding scheme of the entire system.
Accordingly, a need exists for a biometric identity verification system that addresses the drawbacks of the prior art.